Warriors of Steel
The Warriors of Steel are AncientWisemon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Steel he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Steel have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientWisemon AncientWisemon is an Ancient Mutant Digimon whose name is derived from "Ancient" and , and whose design is derived from Zhuge Liang. It possesses the attribute of "Steel", and is one of the legendary Ancient Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. It is the wisest being in the Digital World, due to the Akashic Records which record all of the excellent intellects of ancient times, and it is said that there is nothing which AncientWisemon doesn't know. It possesses the knowledge of the distant past, and can also forecast the distant future. Furthermore, it is said that AncientWisemon's mirror body is connected to the spirit world. Its abilities were given to the "Mutant" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientwisetmon/index.html Digimon Channel Digimon Dictionary] The kanji on its brooches read , the courtesy name of Zhuge Liang. Digimon Frontier Attacks * : With ultimate wisdom, calculates the coordinates to the spirit world and imprisons the opponent there for an eternity. * Elder Sign: Summons an elder god from the spirit world. Mercurymon Mercurymon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Steel, using the power of AncientWisemon. His Japanese name Mercuremon comes from "mercure", the French word for mercury, or quicksilver. He is not to be confused with Merukimon (with the Japanese name of Mercurymon), a Mega level Digimon who is named after Mercurius (better known as Hermes A.K.A. Mercury), the Roman Messenger of the Gods. He has the business of setting up strategy, thinking of many strategies simultaneously. His style is a fussy personality, precisely explaining methods of battle and other things. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Dark Reflection : Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to absorb enemy projectile attacks and return the attack back at them. * Offset Reflector: Only used in the 13th episode of the Japanese version, similar to Generous Mirror, except Mercurymon absorbs the attack in one mirror and emits it from the other. * Mirror Offset: Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to create a beam of white and green energy to blast his enemies. Sakkakumon Sakkakumon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Steel, using the power of AncientWisemon. His name comes from "sakkaku", the Japanese word for wrong impression and illusion. His original Japanese name is Sephirotmon for what he resembles: the Sephirot. This name is sometimes used in the card game.DT-168: Sephirothmon An important feature of Sakkakumon is that each of the ten spheres of his body holds an element of the Ten Legendary Warriors: Fire, Water, Light, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Darkness, Wood, Earth, and Steel. His central sphere bears the Crest of Light and his head bears the Zero Unit symbol. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Rumble Blend #1-10: When attacked with an elemental attack, he rearranges his body to fire the attack right back at the opponent. This attack only works if he has trapped the opponent inside of him and observed the opponent's attacks or if he has the fractal code of a digimon with the same element as the attack. * Rain of Steel: Each of his spheres break apart and form a circle with the "information" sphere in the middle and giant metal spikes rain down from the glowing sphere. * Coat of Iron: Each of his spheres transforms in to large metallic orbs and pummels the enemy. * Metallic Reflector: Projects energy beams from the ten spheres at once. * In Digimon Frontier, Sakkakumon is able to absorb, copy, and use attacks of elemental nature. The weakness of this ability is that attacks of multiple elements—or those of single elements which have been mixed with other elemental attacks—are unable to be absorbed. Trivia In the Portuguese and German versions, the Warriors of Steel are called "Warriors of Gold" (Guerreiros do Ouro) and "the Digi-Warriors of Gold" (die Digi-Krieger des Goldes) respectively. The term has also been used in some English-language Bandai products, notably the D-Tector line of handheld games. Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors